


The Power of Three

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, F/F, F/M, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Potions Accident, Rituals, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Carrows and Crabbe try to take Neville out, it's up to Ginny and Luna plus the Room of Requirement to help their friend survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/gifts).



Ginny gasped in horror as Neville came stumbling through the door of the Room of Requirement, covered in blood, his clothing filthy and torn. He pitched forward, collapsing in a heap at her feet. 

"Luna!" Ginny called, looking around frantically for her friend. "Help me!"

Luna was by Ginny's side immediately, flinging one arm around Neville protectively, and murmuring words of comfort in his ear. Some of the other members of Dumbledore's Army watched them, eyes wide with concern, as Ginny began to examine Neville as best she could in the crowded space.

She crouched down to grab Neville's wrist, and checked his pulse. To her relief, it was there, weak but steady. His breathing was shallow, and his bloody face was pale. Neville let out a feeble moan, not protesting as Luna and Ginny carefully rolled him onto his back. 

"We need to get him into bed," Ginny stated. "Hopefully we can suss out what those animals did to him." 

Luna nodded in mute agreement. 

" _Mobilicorpus_." Ginny flicked her wand, and Neville's prone body floated gently upwards. He moaned again through swollen lips, his eyes closed. 

The Carrows and their pet Slytherins took any and every opportunity to torture Neville for presumed attacks against their new regime at Hogwarts. As leader of the DA, Neville had taken it upon himself to go into the most dangerous situations to antagonise them, and to assist younger students who were helpless against the brutes. He'd been very careful, and had been extremely lucky when it came to escaping the Carrows' wrath. Tonight, that luck had clearly turned against him.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Seamus. 

"I don't know yet," Ginny replied. She had become Neville's de facto second-in-charge, and there was no reason to worry anyone just yet.

"He's not going to d-die, is he?" Lavender stifled a sob.

"Of course not." Luna shook her head, and patted Lavender's hand in consolation. "We'll save him."

Ginny shot her friend a sceptical look. Nothing would happen to Neville as long as she could help it, but this wasn't the time to be making such promises. Not when Alecto and Amycus Carrow were behind the attack. Still, Ginny knew it was bad for morale to point that out to Luna or any of their cohorts right now. They needed to remain positive and supportive of one another.

"Come on, let's move him," she said gruffly, putting a light hand on Neville's shoulder and steering him towards the small room that had been designated for healing patients. Luna wrapped her slender fingers around Neville's ankle, helping Ginny to push him along.

They got him settled on the mattress in the makeshift ward. The Room of Requirement had been generous, giving them a comfortable bed and blankets, a good stock of potions and herbs, bandages, and other first aid needs. Ginny was grateful that Tonks had also taught her some useful healing and diagnostic spells, the same ones Aurors learned in their field healing course. Ginny would never be Madame Pomfrey, but the knowledge had been of great help in undoing the worst of the Carrows' damage. Having an Auror as a close friend had been invaluable.

"Ginny--" Neville rasped, trying to open his eyes. "Ginny...?"

"I'm here, Nev," she replied, grabbing his hand. It was cold and clammy. "Luna's here too."

Luna took Neville's other hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You're safe now, Neville. What did they do to you?"

" _Cruciatus,_ " he managed, then coughed, blood flecking his lips. "And other stuff. Dunno what. Something--something _purple._." He drew in a ragged breath before continuing. "Crabbe helped them. Using a second year for target practise. Couldn't let them...got her to McGonagall before they caught up with me."

Most of the professors had been helping the DA out in any way they were able, even though it might cost them their lives if they were caught doing it. McGonagall had been extremely effective in aiding Neville with sneaking students off of school grounds, and reuniting them safely with their families thanks to the Order of the Phoenix.

"Something purple?" Ginny looked at Luna in confusion, hoping she might have an inkling about the spell. 

Luna responded with a shrug and a quick shake of the head. "I don't know many offensive spells," she said. "Hermione would probably have some idea--"

" _Hermione_ isn't here." Ginny cut her off sharply. Neither were her two cohorts. The less Ginny thought about her brother and Harry, the better. She was still furious with the three of them for leaving her -- not to mention all their friends and family -- behind to deal with the fallout at the school.

"No, she isn't," Luna mused, her voice soft. She closed her eyes and considered things for a moment, then added, "But the _Room_ is, and it knows things too."

"Room," Neville echoed, his voice weak and rasping. 

"Neville," Luna leaned in closer, "are you well enough to ask it to help us?"

He mustered a weak nod, then squeezed his eyes shut, his lips moving in a silent request. Ginny thought she heard the tinkling of glass, and looked over to see their stock of potions had grown larger. She rushed to the shelf, and began to sort through the new additions. Very few of them looked familiar, and their faded labels didn't give her much hope. However, there was one in a dark blue phial which caught her eye.

She picked it up and read the label aloud. "Pandora's Proprietary Panacea Physic. Any clue as to what that might do?"

"Pandora?" Luna repeated, her silvery eyes as large and round as saucers. Ginny could see her trembling, eyeing the phial with what seemed to be a combination of excitement and keen interest.

"Yes, why?"

"Pandora was my mother's name," Luna reminded her. ". It must be one of hers! She was quite the expert in experimental magic. The Room must want us to use it."

Unwilling to hurt her friend, Ginny stopped herself from pointing out that it was just as possible that the name written on the label was a coincidence. Besides, having a debate with Luna would have been useless, and time was of the essence.

"Perhaps it does," Ginny said with a smile. "We'll try it then. Now we just have to suss out how to use it."

Luna took the phial from Ginny's hand, rubbed her thumb across the dusty label, and peered at it. 

_"To spell them well,_  
to ensure a cure,  
A friend can mend,  
but more will restore.  
A single swallow, then follow  
with footwork to foster faster fruition." 

"What does all that mean?" Ginny pondered, going over the words again in her mind. "A friend can mend, but more will restore. So the pair of us have to do something once we've given him a single swallow of the potion."

"Footwork to foster faster fruition," Luna said. "It's obvious. We have to dance."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "We have to dance?"

"Loads of cultures use dance in their magical rituals," Luna replied. "It's a way to raise and harness energy, so we'll be helping Neville heal up."

Another moan of pain escaped from Neville's lips, and Ginny knew they didn't have much more time. As silly as the thought of dancing Neville's injuries away seemed, the thought of losing him entirely seemed much worse. She snatched the phial back from Luna, pried the stopper off the top, and then pressed the bottle against Neville's bloody lips. Luna tilted his head forward to help him to take a long swig, then gently lowered it back onto the bed. He coughed and gagged at the taste while Ginny placed the potion back on the shelf.

Luna had already started dancing, waving her arms over her head and tossing her pale stringy hair around like a mad woman. 

"It would be better with music," Ginny muttered, and suddenly she noticed a small wooden wireless on the floor. She ran over to it and switched it on. Soft music began to play, and Luna began to sway to the beat. Praying no one walked in on them, Ginny joined her, twirling and dancing in time to the unknown tune. 

Luna grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her closer until they were nose to nose, now moving together in tandem. Somehow Luna managed to steer her closer to Neville, spinning them around the perimeter of the bed. The two girls completed a full circle before the song changed to something slower and sultrier. Still holding Ginny's hand in one of hers, Luna reached out and threaded her fingers through Neville's. Silently, she indicated Ginny should do the same. 

As soon as Ginny's hand curled around Neville's, she felt a jolt of electricity coursing through her to both Neville and Luna, an unexpected wave of desire washing over her. She was light headed and giddy despite the grave situation. Luna seemed to be feeling the same, laughing softly as she bent down and brushed her lips against Neville's. 

Neville's fingers tightened around Ginny's own, his grip growing stronger when Luna deepened the kiss. Ginny knew she ought to pull away, but somehow it felt right to stay. Luna raised her head again, then moved in towards Ginny. Not letting go, Ginny lowered her head, and kissed Luna firmly on the mouth. 

Luna's kisses were sweet and delicate, like a butterfly fluttering against Ginny's lips. Ginny's toes curled as they kissed, allowing Luna to thrust her tongue into her mouth to swirl against her own. Keeping Neville's hand firmly in her own, Ginny wrapped her free arm around Luna's waist, pressing herself against the other girl, marvelling at the way it felt to be this close to her.

Luna embraced Ginny, her fingers skimming lightly down her back and over the curve of Ginny's arse. The sensation of Luna's fingertips dragging across her skin caused Ginny to let out an involuntary moan of desire. She had never considered either Luna or Neville in quite this light before, but now that it was happening, it felt like she'd always wanted them, had always needed them as lovers. Down deep, Ginny knew she should stop – if only to check on Neville's condition -- but she was feeling far too good to break it off. Plus it seemed as though the more intense she and Luna got, the healthier he became.

Perhaps the potion was doing its work.

The two girls continued to kiss and caress, until Neville tugged them down toward the bed. They broke apart long enough to settle on either side of him, and began to include him in the proceedings. She and Luna took turns kissing Neville, and then each other before bringing their attentions back to him. Ginny noted he was beginning to improve: his breathing was more robust, his colour less peaky, while his kisses grew in intensity. 

With a dreamy laugh, Luna began to remove Neville's torn and bloody clothing, taking care as she peeled the garments off and tossed them on the floor. She planted gentle kisses all over the exposed skin, caressing him with the tips of her fingers. Ginny joined Luna in covering Neville in kisses, touching him wherever she could.

She caught sight of his erection as Luna shucked off his trousers. Neville's cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet beneath his pallor, but he didn't protest Luna's ministrations. Ginny ran her hands up the length of Neville's legs, doing her best not to tickle him, before kneeling over him. 

Wrapping her fingers around the base, she began to work him slowly, licking and nibbling her way up his shaft. Neville groaned and thrust up into her mouth, allowing her to take him all the way in. Meanwhile, Luna had slipped out of her own clothes, and straddled his chest, facing him. She placed Neville's hands on her breasts while she rubbed herself along the length of his rib cage. 

Neville's hips pumped furiously as he thrust himself deep into Ginny's mouth. He was moaning loudly, and his breath was coming out in ragged pants. Ginny wondered if any of the DA could hear him, and hoped no one thought he was _dying_. Hopefully the music was loud enough to drown him out.

He let out one last cry, his body wracking with powerful shudders, and then he came in a hot rush of spunk. Ginny swallowed it, continuing to grip him tightly until she felt him still beneath her. 

"Wh-what are we doing?" Neville's voice was barely louder than a whisper. 

Luna stopped her wriggling and replied earnestly "We're making you feel better, Neville."

Ginny had to laugh; of course, he hadn't protested until _after_ he'd come. Wasn't that just like a boy? "I think we've just saved your life."

"I didn't mean it like that," insisted Neville. "Just why this way?"

"It just seemed right." Luna swung herself off Neville's chest, and landed on her feet, as graceful as a cat. 

"More like a compulsion," Ginny admitted. "Like this was the right and proper way to do things to break whatever it was Crabbe and the Carrows did to you."

"But..." Neville squirmed, raising his head off the pillows. "Why?"

Luna was already by Ginny's side, urging her to stand. She wound her hands in Ginny's hair, then slid them down to stroke her back, and soothe her. "Because it feels good." She smiled to herself. "I've wanted to do this for ages, with both of you."

The admission caused Ginny to stare at her. "Have you?"

"Oh, yes. I find you and Neville to be extremely attractive. Both together and separately." Luna's smile grew into a wide grin. "You're very beautiful."

Ginny hadn't put much thought into her feelings about either of her friends before this, but what Luna said rang true for her as well. "You are too," she said finally, reaching out one hand to cup Luna's chin, her thumb brushing along Luna's jaw line. With a wicked smirk, she leaned in and kissed Luna again. 

Neville groaned -- this time with pleasure -- as he observed them. Ginny's arms snaked around Luna as their kisses deepened. Luna tugged Ginny's clothing, helping her shrug out of the last of her clothes and toss them carelessly to the floor. 

Ginny moaned as Luna caressed her, her fingertips brushing along the line of her spine and over the curve of her arse, then back up again. She slipped a leg between Luna's, tightening her thighs around Luna's. Luna's nipples were hard as they pressed against Ginny's own, her cunt warm and wet as she ground against Ginny's thigh.

They continued to kiss and caress and explore. Knowing Neville was watching only made it more exciting. Ginny grabbed at Luna's arse, fingers digging into her soft flesh, her legs clamped around Luna's thigh. Luna mewled like a cat in heat, her hips rocking frantically and keeping pace with Ginny. 

Luna's trembling gave way to violent shaking. She let out an ear-splitting shriek, clutching desperately as Ginny while she came. Ginny's own orgasm was a little more subdued, although just as powerful. She clung to Luna; her mouth fused on the other girl's to muffle her cries as the climax tore through her. Ginny felt Luna easing her onto the bed before they both collapsed entirely. 

Ginny relaxed her hold on Luna, then crawled up to snuggle against Neville's flank. Luna mirrored her on the opposite side, one arm draped across Neville's chest, her chin resting on his shoulder. She sighed in satisfaction. Smiling, Ginny slipped her hand into Luna's, then nuzzled Neville's neck. 

Shifting, Neville wrapped his arms around both girls, holding them close. "Thank you," he whispered, then stifled a yawn. "I never expected you to go this far to help me. How much of it was the potion, do you think?" 

"Does it matter?" asked Ginny.

"Only in that I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to," he responded. 

"We're your friends. We love you," replied Luna. "It's what we do."

"I don't know if that's true in most cases. But for you two, it was different." Ginny said. Normally, she wasn't the sort to mess around with her friends like this, but right here, right now, it just felt right. "I don't regret a thing."

"I'm glad." Neville kissed her, then Luna.

"I wonder if the effects of my mother's potion are permanent," Luna mused. "She was quite a powerful witch, you know."

"I supposed we'll find out eventually." 

Ginny thought she heard a tinge of regret in Neville's voice. 

"Does it matter if they are?" she asked with a chuckle. "I reckon we make a pretty good team no matter what the eventuality. I think we were practically bonded with one another anyway."

"There is that," Neville agreed. 

Ginny wrapped herself tighter around Neville, giving Luna's hand a squeeze. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but it was a losing battle. _We'll sort this all out later,_ she thought as she felt herself beginning to doze off. If anyone had an issue with this unconventional partnership, they'd have to deal with her and Luna and Neville together. And as they had found out tonight, the three of them together were a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
